halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Novum Acies Chronicles/A Wish for Life
{|style="width:100%; color:#FFF;" | Deryck-D096 thinks of the UNSC's war against the Covenant, and his personal opinions about it, including his wish of becoming a freelance mercenary. ---- Deryck glanced up at the view screens. He could see nothing but the stars, shining and twinkling and the blackness of space. This had been his job since the last two hours. He was waiting, before all the Spartans of Delta Company would finally come back to their home on Chi Ceti IV, after their first real mission, which was a success. At least, he thought, a place like home. He had been abducted from his homeworld of Emerald Cove, taken away from his brother, in order to serve the UNSC. He did not hate the UNSC, nor did he like them. They had given him training, given him augmentations, gave him armor and made him a soldier. However, they had restricted him from one important thing of his life; freedom. Life in the UNSC meant there was no freedom; you had to follow your orders and complete them, or if you're high-ranking, give orders to soldiers and see to it that they complete them. You can take a leave for a month or two, maximum three, but you'd be back again, fighting the enemy. No freedom to go anywhere on your own, no freedom to fight anywhere on your own. No freedom. To make matters worse, Deryck was a Spartan. Although typical soldiers can retire after a lifetime of service, Spartans were not allowed to, and Deryck never actually served much. But, he wanted freedom very much. In fact, he had plenty of freedom on Emerald Cove after his mother died and his father left him and his brother in the town of Jade. He could roam the hills, fight the animals, compete with friends and stuff like that. An independent mercenary, maybe, Deryck thought. Becoming a freelance mercenary might the solution to his problems. No orders from UNSC, no continuous fighting, no stuff like that. For a moment, he was overjoyed, finally finding a solution, but he halted. That caused a new problem again, But maybe I'll miss my friends, it'd be hard to leave them. And would I really live my life outside the UNSC? "Attention, Spartans", shouted Ren-172, their trainer, as he entered the room with a couple of other trainers. He was a Spartan too, but there was something different with him. As in, a different type of Spartan. He shouted, "We're nearing Chi Ceti IV. Grab all your gear and weapons. Captain Andrew Johnson will be waiting for you over there, ready to greet you." His facial features cracked into a smile, "You all have done a good job. A very good job." Deryck got up, stopped the thought train about becoming a mercenary. It was the future, and he had to focus on the present. He started packing his gear, ready to receive some good words from Captain Johnson after their successful mission... Category:The Weekly